elysianusfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft is the practice used by witches, to harness magic and produce changes in reality at fundamental levels. Witchcraft encompasses many different activities including astral projection and spell casting and the practices of many cultures, nations, and religions. Depending upon the individual, some users practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Santería, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. History While the origin of witchcraft remains unknown, it is believed that witches have existed for thousands of years, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, not all witches channel their power from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, most witches channel their own inherent power and practice their witchcraft however they see fit. Historically, it was believed that witches were in league with the Devil, and as a result, witchcraft came to be seen as a vast diabolical conspiracy against Christianity, and accusations of witchcraft led to large witch-hunts, especially in Germanic Europe. In the world of classical antiquity, much as in the present time, magic was thought to be somewhat exotic. Egypt, Mesopotamia and Persia were lands where expertise in magic was thought to be prevalent. Spell Casting While all magic is purely based on will and intent, spellcasting is extremely complex, taking decades of study and detailed knowledge of the sort of magical feat the user is trying to perform, such as detailed biology notes for shapeshifting and detailed coordinates for teleportation. A spell is usually an incantation, a ritual action, a set of words, or a verse, which mainly serve to focus a witch’s power into affecting reality in a desired way. Activation of most magic spells consist of a somatic element such as specific hand gestures, physical contact, targeting with or firing from the hands, and could also include tools such as wands, animal products, potions, powders, or any combination of these. However, sufficiently trained witches don’t require any above and can cast, activate and control them through thought or willpower alone. The capabilities of spell casting are nearly limitless, though it depends on the type of magic being invoked, the proficiency of the witch and the spell being cast, with most spells ranging from simple to complex. Normally, casting spells requires two main factors to be properly accounted for in order to successfully cast: focus and detailed knowledge of the sort of magical feats they wish to achieve. If one cannot visualize their desired outcome or does not possess sufficient knowledge during casting, then the spell will fail or backfire. Whenever a witch casts a spell, not only are they channeling energy through their bodies and releasing it to produce a magical effect or cast a spell, but they are also channeling that energy through themselves which partially remains with them, building their residual power, with the power of each spell they cast adding on to their reserve. Upon mastering a certain spell, a witch can perform that spell without requiring components or incantations. Sources of Magic While all witchcraft is fundamentally the same, magical power can come from different sources. Coven Magic is undoubtedly the most common form of magic. While this form of magic increases a witch’s individual power considerably, it’s true strength lies in the collective power of a coven, which is why practitioners usually perform spells collectively. Therefore, as a coven’s power grows with training and experience, they will be able to perform greater feats of magic. Divine Magic is an extremely powerful form of magic that draws on the immense power of a deity. In order to use this power, a witch must first complete rites to summon a deity and petition them for power, pledging their loyalty and faith. Provided said deity is amenable to their request, they will allow a witch channel their power in direct proportion to their faith. Should their faith falter, their power will diminish and they will be forced to utilize other forms of magic. Unlike other forms of magic, witches can only use a deity’s power how they see fit. If a witch misuses the power that is bestowed upon them, the deity may break their connection to the witch, preventing further use of their power. Dark Magic '''is a powerful form of sorcery that draws on the user's negative emotions like lust, fear and anger. While Dark Magic is known to have a corruptive influence, it does not make a witch inherently evil as those with sufficient willpower and restraint have been known to use it without noticeable side effects. However, inexperienced and weak-willed witches almost always succumb to addiction, moral corruption, and loss of control, which would cause the witch to be consumed by their emotions, especially if they try to use too much power at once. In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is sometimes used to describe any form of magic used to injure or kill, to cause destruction or misfortune, or for personal gain. '''Expression is undoubtedly the purest and most common form of magic, which draws on the raw, untapped magical power of a witch’s soul. While this form of magic is very powerful, if not used carefully can fatally put the practitioner at risk of burning out their spark if they channel too much power at once. Spell Types Biological spells allow witches to affect the organic tissue of a living being by changing the state of the body and its natural processes. Although, it is most commonly used for healing, other spells can be used to paralyze the body or preserve the recently deceased. Cloaking spells allow witches to either render a being, location or object physically undetectable to the senses of magically undetectable by locator spells, making it so that magic cannot track them. Conjuration spells allow witches to instantly create or summon an object or creature in a place the witch designates. Curses are powerful spells that allow witches to cause either harm or damage to fall upon a victim that commonly comes with long-lasting, slowed, or delayed effects. Several ritualistic in nature and may require physical contact with the target of the spell or with an object owned by it or a part of their body such as hair or blood. A talented witch can make a curse last beyond the target’s lifetime, or even into the next generation. An emotional connection with the target makes the curse more potent and easier to cast. Disenchantment spells typically unravel or completely destroy enchantments bound to inanimate objects. A bound object can be dispelled by either destroying the spell upon the object, thereby leaving said object intact, or the object itself. Variations of such spells include temporarily blocking or neutralizing the spell bound to the object without compromising the integrity of the original spell or object, leaving it intact and the spell to resume once the intent is accomplished. Divination '''spells are used to glean information of past, present, and future events and locate hidden people, objects, or resources. '''Defensive '''spells are used to generate force-fields, deflect curses and offensive spells, erect invisible barriers surrounding a set place for a set amount of time, preventing beings and objects from entering or leaving said location, and protect the body or soul in anticipation of death. '''Enchantments bind spells to inanimate objects, thereby endowing said object with supernatural properties or changing its state. Various materials or minerals may be chosen for their existing supernatural properties to accompany other enchantments. They have proven to last until said spell or object is destroyed with disenchantment spells. Entrancement spells affect the mind of a target, manipulating both the conscious and subconscious, in numerous ways. It is most commonly used to influence or control their behavior. Illusion '''spells deceive the senses or minds of others, causing them to perceive a false reality of a being, location, or object which they can then manipulate. Creatures encountering an illusion effect usually do not recognize it as illusory until they study it carefully or interact with it in some fashion. Sufficiently skilled illusionists can even make the target believe they are being killed over and over again, possibly leading to insanity. However, if the viewer successfully disbelieves an illusion, they can overcome the illusion. '''Invocations allow witches to call on spiritual beings to be granted vast amounts of power. Linking spells allow witches to establish a magical bond between two or more people, connecting body, mind, soul, or even lifeforce. Blood is often used to perform linking spells as it aids in strengthening the connection between the people that are being bonded together. Necromancy spells are used to contact, control, and even revive the dead. Power Manipulation spells allow witches to manipulate the magic within a witch or object. They can transfer, cancel, add, subtract or most commonly, disrupt a source of magic, affecting its power. The effects of these spells are typically temporary with objects. Offensive '''spells allow witches to attack or cause harm to someone in a direct and immediate way. They are widely used during combat situations and usually only last for a moment after the spell is cast. ToolsCategory:Powers * '''Amulets are objects that are used to protect its wearer from harm. * Athames are enchanted, double-edged blade used to direct energy and draw blood for spells. * Candles are blocks of solid wax with embedded wicks that are commonly lit to amplify a witch’s spell. * Cauldrons '''are large metal pots that are commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. * '''Chalices '''are used to hold any liquid to be consumed during a ritual. * '''Crystals can be used to enhance power, charge other objects, absorb energy, focus power, and store energy for later use. * Grimoires '''are a magical journal in which witches record magical recipes, rituals, spells, correspondences, and references. * '''Herbs can be used ingredients to be incorporated into spells as binding agents. * Potions are magical substances brewed using a combination of ingredients. * Stones can be used to produce talismans or to bind a spell. * Symbols '''drawn or written used to represent an object, function, or process of spells. * '''Talismans are objects that are used to magnify a witch's power and or represent them supernaturally. * Wands are crafted from wood or ivory, adorned with a crystal and are used to direct or channel energy.